D15
by SilverSpiritWolf
Summary: AU. Gail Peck works for a covert group that does a little bit of everything needed, from security to special ops, and in the case of Gail's new assignment, "babysitting" duties. But nothing is ever quite as it seems when she is sent to watch over a millionaires daughter. Rating may change in the future depending on what people are wanting.
1. 01 New Assignment

If there was one thing Gail Peck hated the most it was millionaires. Or more specifically the snot nosed, self-absorbed, pretentious, worthless, pieces of shit that were millionaires children. They got everything they wanted when they wanted and exactly how they wanted it, and it pissed her off.

"Come on Sam please." She begged after reading and then re-reading the file her boss had given her. "Please not a babysitting assignment, PLEASE!"

She found herself glaring at her boss as his deep chuckle escaped his throat, he was enjoying this. "Everyone has to do the babysitting assignments every once in a while, Chris just got done doing one and now it's your turn again."

"This is so unfair!" Gail grouched. "Why can't you make Andy do it? You know she prefers these kinds of assignments. Why can't you give me one a little faster paced?"

"I'm not arguing with you on this Peck!" Sam nearly snarled continuing to glare at the young blonde. He knew this wasn't her favorite type of assignment, hell it wasn't most of his employee's favorite type of assignment, but they all knew before they even got hired on that this type of work would be cycled through the lot of them equally.

"Fine." Gail grunted, once again thumbing through the file in her hand. "Seeing as I have no choice."

"That's right, you have no choice. Now get your sorry ass out of here!"

Gail simply nodded her head before turning on her heel and heading out of her boss' office. Damn it, she really did hate these type of assignments. She went to work for '_D15_' specifically for the high paced, fast moving, adrenaline pumping assignments, not being saddled with keeping an eye on some entitled brat as they partied the night away while Mommy and Daddy were out of the country for a week or two. She stopped and thought for a moment, seriously hopping this assignment would only last a week or two.

She had one last ditch effort left to her. She would talk to Andy and see if she couldn't convince her to convince Sam to give the assignment to someone else. Everyone knew Sam and Andy were sleeping together, and that Sam basically did anything Andy asked even though he tried not to play favorites. If she could get Andy on her side she stood a chance of getting out of this horrible assignment.

* * *

"Come on Andy please." Gail nearly begged into the phone. This conversation wasn't going nearly like she hoped it would.

"Sam is right Gail; it's your turn to do one of the babysitting assignments." Andy's voice came through the phone.

"Shit Andy, please tell me you're not doing this to me." Gail tried her hardest to keep the whining tone out of her voice. "I thought we were friends."

Ok that last comment was a low blow and she knew it was, could tell she took it one step too far over that invisible line of what is ok and what isn't ok when she heard the hitch in Andy's breathing.

"Andy I'm sor-"

"You're right we are friends." Andy cut her off, not giving her the chance to say anything else. "We are friends Gail, but you need to learn to do these assignments same as everyone else."

Gail heard a click before the line went dead. "Shit." She mumbled to herself. Her ice blue eyes flickered with anger. Anger at herself, anger at the assignment, and anger because of the situation at hand. Slowly she ran her fingers through honey blonde locks and glanced over at the file that was sitting on her kitchen counter, seemingly mocking her. "Shit!" She grouched again, before heading into her room to pack her needed things for this assignment.

She didn't want to go to America.

* * *

The flight from Toronto, to Boston wasn't an overly long one; in fact it only took a short four hours. The glaring summer sun hit her eyes sharply as she stepped out of the airport, making her hate this assignment more and more with every passing minute. Sighing to herself, Gail placed her bags into the trunk of a cab before sliding into the back and giving the cabbie the address for the apartment she would call home for the next six weeks.

She really hoped Sam had managed to secure her at least a decent place to stay at seeing as she had to suffer through the babysitting assignment, and not some rat infested shit hole that she had to stay in, in the past. It's not like '_D15' _was lacking on funds or anything, she would be royally pissed if the apartment wasn't at least in the mid end of town, instead of the lower.

The cab ride to the apartment had taken longer than she had wanted, but seeing as it was the middle of lunch rush in a major city like Boston, she should have known better then to be too surprised by it.

Gail let out a sigh of relief when the cab pulled up outside of a more modern looking building. The building itself was about ten stories tall, and every apartment had its own little walk out balcony, Gail could easily tell which apartments were occupied and which where vacant simply by whether there was things on the balcony or not. The landscaping out front was well maintained, a green lawn with no dead spots even in the hot summer heat. The trees around the building all seemed alive and thriving. Looks like Sam did a good job choosing the accommodations this time.

After meeting the apartment manager and shown where her room was, she was given her keys and left alone to her own devices. Walking around the small one bedroom apartment Gail couldn't help but appreciate the place. While this place wasn't exactly her home, it wouldn't be so bad calling this place home for the time being.

She set to work putting her things away and setting the apartment to how she would like it, moving a few things around in the kitchen, the small living room, and the bedroom. She still had plenty of time to finish unpacking and shower before having to meet up with the client to receive any last minute details to this assignment.

The only thing Gail knew for sure about the assignment was that she would be spending the next six weeks keeping an eye on the client's daughter, a medical student by the name of Holly. This was going to be the most boring assignment ever, she could just feel it


	2. 02 Start of it All

By the time Gail had everything in the apartment set up how she wanted; it was time for her meeting with the client. She had been pleasantly surprised when a rental company showed up with the keys to a car for her an hour earlier. It was nice to know she didn't have to call a cab to take her everywhere. Still not entirely sure what the job entitled, she knew it would be hard to do her job without a car. "Well time to get this show on the road." She grumbled to herself, grabbing the keys to her rental and heading out the door.

Finding the place wasn't nearly as hard as she had been thinking it would be, the client's home sat on a huge lot just the city itself. As her car pulled up to the main entrance, she couldn't help the grumble of annoyance at the sight of the large and beautiful house in the distance. Leaning out the window she pushed the small black button on the intercom and sat and waited.

"Can I help you?" A male voice came over the intercom.

"I'm Gail Peck from D15, I have a meeting with Mr. Stewart." Gail replied to the faceless man.

She heard the buzz and click of the gate opening even before the voice responded to her. "He is waiting for you in the parlor."

Once the gate fully opened Gail drove up the log gravel driveway. She couldn't help but think how cliché the whole set up was. A large multi-million dollar home, on a large piece of land, set back on a long gravel driveway. But who was she to really judge, if you've got the money for a place like this why not?

The house was a beautiful brick, three story estate that Gail couldn't help but find impressive. The house had to have at least a dozen rooms easy, it also probably had a library, a study, and the parlor. The one thing Gail didn't envy was the people who had to keep the place clean.

The man for the intercom was waiting for her as she parked her car. His grey hair and tuxedo continued to add to the cliché of the place and Gail couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at it all. She was lead inside, through the entryway, down a long hall to a room she would have more classified as a library or a study, but if they were calling it a parlor…what did she know about these things anyways?

"Gail Peck I presume." The man that was sitting behind the desk when she had walked in questioned.

"That's me." Gail said, extending her hand out to her client. He glanced at her hand for a moment, before allowing his eyes to travel over her.

"So you are the best that Sam and D15 have to offer?" Mr. Stewart scoffed, his eyes continuing to take her in.

"Excuse me?" Gail nearly snapped, trying her hardest to keep her cool.

"When I called to hire you guys, I was expecting…more."

"Listen here asshole!" Gail barked, no longer trying to keep her anger in check. This man had royally pissed her off. If he fired her on the spot what did she care? She was fairly certain she could calm Sam down from whatever anger this situation would cause him, but no one and she means NO ONE said that she wasn't good enough and got away with it.

Yes she was fairly young, one of the younger members of the team, but that held little in the way of skill. Not one for false modesty, Gail knew she was beautiful. Her flawless pale skin, traffic stopping ice blue eyes, and perfect golden blonde hair, Gail knew she didn't look the part, and it only angered her more when she wasn't given the chance.

"Don't you think for a second that I am unable to handle whatever job this is, just because of how I look! You know nothing about me and what I am capable of." Gail yelled. She was fairly certain now that she had just lost the job but she couldn't bring herself to care at this particular moment.

A deep rumbling chuckle cut through the anger in the room. "Sam was right; you are one hell of a spit-fire." Mr. Stewart chuckled. "You will do just fine."

"I'm so happy you approve." Gail sneered sarcastically, watching as the older gentleman slide a file acrossed his desk. Without saying a word she picked up the file to be greeted with a picture of a beautiful woman, this must be Holly, it was Gail's first time even seeing a picture of her.

After examining the picture for a moment, she was no longer sure beauty was the right word for what Holly was. She was young, probably roughly the same age as Gail, but she looked to be her polar opposite. Where Gail had golden blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and pale skin; Holly had hair of the darkest chocolate, chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin. An absolute perfect contrast.

The woman in the photo wore her hair down and natural, it cascaded down past her chest in a slightly curled waterfall. Her hair was longer then Gail's was; if she ever saw fit to take it out of the pony tail she put it in daily. Holly also wore glasses in the picture which gave her a sort of nerdish vibe, but didn't take away from her attractiveness. Gail was in trouble already and she knew it.

"I fear for my daughter's safety." Mr. Stewart's voice said suddenly cutting through Gail's silent admiration of the photo. "Some of my business deals leave a lot of people angry and I fear they may lash out and do something to my daughter."

"Mr. Stewart, D15 is not a long time bodyguard service." Gail stated as she slid the photo back in the file and placed the file back down on the large oak desk.

"I realize this." Mr. Stewart stated firmly. "I know an army ranger who returns from his tour in six weeks, that I have hired to be Holly's permanent bodyguard."

"So what do you want me to do?" Gail cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Holly's finals are coming up soon, I don't need her getting upset or distracted by having someone watching over her. Sam tells me that you are an expert at staying in the shadows and observing without being noticed, but that you are also skilled enough to defend my daughter if anything does happen to her."

Staying hidden was one of her strong points. She was one of the top members in D15 when it came to weapons training, she was also pretty good when it came to hand-to-hand combat, even against a foe that was larger than she herself was, but getting close and remaining unseen, Gail was the best at it.

"And what, pray tell do you think could happen to her?"

The look in the client's eyes told Gail he wasn't willing to share in the details of the type of people he may have pissed off. Placing his fingers on the file containing Holly's photo, he slid the file back towards Gail. "Just keep her safe."

That was it, Gail was smart enough to realize this was all the intel she was going to get out of the client, so with a sigh she grabbed the file and started to head out of the '_parlor'. _

* * *

She didn't stop to see what else was in the file until she returned to her home away from home. The file was well put together and Gail had a hard time figuring out if it was a file Sam had put together, knowing her preferred to have as much information as possible, or if it was on Mr. Stewart had put together and was just a well put together set of information.

Gail sat on the couch in her living room, file contents spread out all over the small coffee table. Holly went to Harvard for what looked like forensic pathology. It made Gail's head spin, the amount of classes the woman was taking. She wasn't a stupid person, but she knew when it came to book smarts she was sort of lacking in the area.

Using her laptop, Gail had pulled up a few articles about forensic pathology; she tried her hardest to follow along with what was being said but quickly found most of the information went right over her head. She suddenly found herself very happy that the client wished for her to stay unseen, she wasn't sure if she would be able to talk to this other woman without making herself sound like the dumbest ape on the planet.

It was going on midnight when Gail finally found herself at a place where she was comfortable with stopping for the night. She had Holly's school schedule memorized, had seen pictures of who she interacted with on a daily basis and knew she would be able to pick them out if she saw them and not have to worry about any potential threat.

After packing things away, Gail plopped herself down on the bed, not even attempting to get herself out of the close she had been in all day. With the flight from Toronto, the meeting with Mr. Stewart, and then all the time spend going over her assignment details, she was exhausted. She knew she would have to wake early to shower and finish going over everything.

She allowed her mind to travel back to the image of Holly, tomorrow officially started her assignment, and she was no longer certain it was going to be all that boring.

**A/N: So I have to say I am so surprised at the amount of people who favorite/followed/reviewed this story, it actually totally blew me away, this was just a random story I thought of while at work. Please let me know what you think with a review. Also I am sorry I know people where wanting to see Gail and Holly meet but I promise you that is coming up. Next chapter should be up in the next few days. Thanks again for reading. :-D**


	3. 03 At the Penny

Finals were going to be the death of her, Holly was 99% sure of it. She had so much studying to do, not to mention a thesis that was only about half done, yet she still allowed her friends to talk her into going to the club.

'_The Black Penny' _or just '_The Penny' _as everyone called it, was the local night club hot spot. It was the place that everyone went to on the weekends and where most people found themselves during the weekdays. The atmosphere at the Penny was always upbeat, the music usually loud with a bass line meant for dancing, and the alcohol was decently priced as well. Holly's friends loved going to the Penny and frequently tried to get her to tag along. Most times she was able to tell them no, most of the time she was able to get away with her need to study, but not this time. This time for some unfathomable reason she agreed to go.

She found herself sitting at a table near the back of the club, watching her friends out on the dance floor. If you wanted to call what they were doing dancing. For the most part the small group seemed to just gyrate against one another, the loud heavy bass thrumming through their bloodstream.

Holly allowed her chocolate eyes to roam around the club, taking in everything that surrounded her. The vast majority of the people in the Penny seemed to be out on the dance floor, several people occupied tables around the room, a few either sat or stood up by the bar, and a few even seemed to be making out in the darker corners of the club.

Her eyes casually traced over everyone in the club, not really focusing on a single person before moving on to the next. Frankly she was bored and wanted to go home, but she knew how much her friends would gripe and complain at her. She would get the same old speech from them that she got most weekends that they never got to see her because she was always studying, and that one day she would end up an old lonely spinster if she didn't hang out with them and try meeting new people.

If she was being honest with herself, and let's face it she was always honest with herself, the club scene was never really her thing. Call her a nerd but she actually preferred quiet times with just one other person. She preferred the intimates over the crowded masses.

Her eyes finally came to and settled on a blonde woman at the far end of the bar. For a moment or two Holly's gaze was off in the distance and not entirely focused, but slowly her eyes seemed to take the woman in.

She was beautiful, young, blonde, with amazingly blue eyes that seemed so sharp even from where Holly sat on the other side of the club. It soon became clear to her that the term beautiful by no means did this woman justice; she looked as if she had stepped out of a fashion magazine, which made Holly curious if the woman was a model.

"What are we staring at?" A female voice asked suddenly causing her to jump.

Shit had she been staring? She honestly didn't know, she also had no idea how long she had been, in her opinion, casually glancing at the woman at the bar.

"You scared the shit out of me Lisa." Holly said, finally tearing her gaze away to look up at her friend.

Lisa chuckled and smiled at her brunette friend. "Sorry." She said half-heartedly, and Holly knew the other woman really had nothing to be sorry for; it was her own fault for drifting off to Lala Land. "So are we staring at the blonde?"

"I'm not staring." Holly replied defensively.

"Ok, aggressively gazing?" Lisa questioned ignoring the grunt from her friend. "Oh she's pretty, I see why you were staring…gazing."

Holly sighed more to herself then at Lisa but allowed her eyes to travel back to the woman. As her chocolate brown eyes found her again, she was met with the intense blue eyes of the other woman. The woman was looking back at her, they were making eye contact. The woman arched a slender eyebrow and her beautiful red lips quirked up into a smirk. Yep, she knew Holly had been staring.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Lisa asked, finally taking up a seat next to her friend.

"I can't talk to her!" Holly gasped. "Look at her, she looks like she stepped out of an issue of '_Vanity Fair', _she is way out of my league."

"Oh come now, you're a doctor for crying out loud." Lisa stated.

"I'm not a doctor." Holly corrected. "I am a student going to school for forensic pathology. Oh yeah that is a real conversation starter."

She tore her gaze away from the blonde again to glance up at her friend. Lisa was the only one out of the group who really seemed to understand her, seemed to get her need to stay home and study. In fact it was Lisa who normally calmed the rest of the group down when she refused to go out with them.

"Don't sell yourself short." Lisa said softly, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to Holly's forehead before turning to go back to the dance floor.

Holly once again sighed to herself as she shook her head. She was happy she had at least one friend who understood her. Turning her eyes back to the bar Holly frowned. "Damn it." She mumbled. The blonde was gone.

* * *

It had been two weeks already. Two weeks since Gail got her new assignment and flew out to Boston. Two weeks of staying in the shadows and keeping an eye on Holly. Two weeks of not doing much more then staring at the brunette. Today was different than any other day yet. It had started off the way it normally did. Holly went to her classes, went to the library to study for a while and went back to her apartment. Holly's friends, like they did every night, begged and pleaded with her to go to the Black Penny, the local club. And shocker of all shockers, Holly agreed this time.

As she sat at the bar, Gail knew what she was doing was wrong. Knew that even in the crowd of the night club, she should have stuck to the shadows like she always did, but this time like Holly was, Gail was doing something different.

What did it matter if other people saw her? She could still do her job and keep an eye on Holly as she sat at the bar. Would it really be that big of a deal if she got herself something to drink and just sat up at the bar?

She had only been sitting up at the bar for a short period of time when she felt eyes on her. She could always tell when someone was watching her, and this wasn't someone's passing glance, this was someone staring at her. She took her time and focused on where the gaze was coming from, even in the overly crowded club it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who was staring at her.

She was pleasantly surprised when the gaze she felt on her lead back to the gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of Holly. It wasn't a passing glance; Holly was out right staring at her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Holly's friend Lisa sat down at the table with her. She could feel both sets of eyes on her now.

Gail glanced over just in time to see Holly turn her attention back to Lisa, watched as the brunette shook her head, and then turned her attention back to Gail. Holly seemed embarrassed when their eyes met from acrossed the club, and Gail couldn't help but smirk. When Holly turned her attention back to Lisa, Gail left her place at the bar, stepping back into the crowds and shadows. Where was the harm in her having a little fun?

* * *

Holly found herself glancing around the club again, but this time her eyes weren't wandering around out of boredom, this time her eyes were actually searching. She wished the blonde had stayed at the bar a little longer so she could work up the courage to go talk to her, but she had left while she had been talking to Lisa. Damn her.

After a few moments of searching her eyes fell back up to the bar, where once again the blonde was sitting, this time her fingers were absently playing with a drink.

Holly felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she was again making eye contact with the beautiful blonde. The blonde raised her eyebrow again, and again smirked at her. Was she flirting with her? Ridiculous, there was no way this beautiful woman was flirting with her.

Holly glanced around herself, there had to be someone around that the blonde was watching and Holly was just making an ass out of herself thinking it was her. But she was alone. No one else was at the table, hell no one else was even in this part of the club. Holy shit, it was Holly that the blonde was looking at.

The light blush she had felt creeping its way acrossed her face seemed to intensify. Holly glanced away again. She needed a moment to breath or she was going to embarrass herself. In and out, slow easy breaths. She could do this; she was just flirting with a woman on the other side of the club it's not like she was actually talking to her.

A frown spread acrossed her face when she looked back over to the blonde and noticed a guy talking to her. Damn her luck. Of course this would happen, God damn it.

But the blonde didn't even seem to be paying attention to the guy; she kept her eyes trained on Holly. She watched as the guy followed the blondes line of sight until he was staring at Holly himself. His features turned into a scowl as he tried to talk to the blonde for another moment or two before walking off.

* * *

Gail was having fun. A guy had come up to her at one point, tried hitting on her. If she was being honest, she hadn't heard a word he had said, his voice a rough grumble in her ear. She was getting annoyed by his presence, but after another moment or two of her ignoring him he finally wandered off.

She glanced back down to her drink, taking a swallow of it every once in a while, before turning her gaze back to Holly. It seemed to take the brunette a few minutes to realize that it was indeed her that Gail was flirting with. Holly had to look away every once in a while seemingly needing to compose herself. Gail couldn't help but find it cute.

She didn't know how long she had sat at the bar and eye flirted with the woman on the other side of the club. Lisa came up to Holly a few times, chatted with her for a moment, before glancing over at Gail. Whatever she said always made Holly shake her head, causing Lisa to shrug before heading back out to the dance floor, and the two continued to flirt.

Around the fourth time Lisa checked up on Holly, Gail had had enough. Vacating her spot at the bar, she made her way over to an unsuspecting Holly.

"Hi I'm Gail." She introduced herself. "Want to dance?"

* * *

Gail never gave Holly the chance to reply, simply grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor; she faintly heard an excited little squeal from Lisa. The beat of the music was no longer the same that had been playing most of the night; it was now slower, more…primal.

Once they reached the center of the dance floor, Holly's hands instinctively grabbed onto Gail's hips and pulled her close. Gail's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly recovered by spinning around and pressing her backside against Holly's front.

Holly had no idea what had suddenly come over her but she found herself pulling the blonde, Gail, close her hands splayed acrossed Gail's hipbones. She began to sway her hips to the beat, encouraging Gail to do the same.

Gail closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. She leaned her head back, resting it on Holly's shoulder. She could feel the pulsing of the bass vibrating against her body, the energy from the frenetic dancers that surrounded them, and the intoxicating sensation of Holly's breath hot against her neck. She felt hot. She couldn't tell if it was from Holly's proximity or if the alcohol was starting to catch up with her.

Gail raked her short nails down the sides of Holly's denim clad thighs. The hands at her hips tightened, holding her impossibly closer. This was wrong, Gail knew it was and knew she needed to stop but found herself unable too.

Gail's top had ridden up slightly and she felt the delicious burn of Holly's heated skin against that exposed patch. She spun around again so they faced each other. Gail's thigh found its way between Holly's and they began a slow, sensual grind.

A sudden gasp escaped from Holly's throat, causing Gail to pull back. Shit what was she doing? Pulling herself away from the other woman, she took a step back.

"Umm thanks for the dance." Gail said in a rush, before she made her way into the crowd, disappearing and leaving a confused Holly behind her.

Shit! Shit shit shit! She was really good at doing this. Crossing that invisible line between what she should do and what she shouldn't do. She should have stayed in the shadows, damn it. She should have just done her job. Fuck, she just needed to get away, needed to breath, to clear her mind.

**A/N: Ok so I hope this one was ok. I hope it stayed in the T rating that I gave this fic. I am curious to if I should keep this a T or change it to an M. Or possibly I could upload the M chapters separately. Let me know what you guys think I should do in either a PM or in a review. I hope this chapter was good in length, I know I was asked to make them longer. Hope this worked out for you. Hope to update again soon. Thanks for reading, also for reviewing/favoriting/following. Makes my heart soar knowing you guys are enjoying this.**


	4. 04 Resisting That Pull

**A/N: Ok so I am making this warning. There is a scene in here that is probably pretty borderline M but I honestly don't think it is that bad. I don't really want to change the rating on this quite yet because I don't quite think it warrants it quiet yet. So for the time being this will stay a T, just know there is one tiny part in here where I am pushing it.**

* * *

Holly found herself back at the Black Penny everyday over the course of the next week. While her friends seemed thrilled that she was getting out of her apartment on a nightly basis, only Lisa seemed to understand the truth, she wasn't there to have fun. She still knew she should be at home studying, her finals were almost literally around the corner, but she still couldn't stop herself from going, each and every night.

She found herself sitting at the same exact table that she had just over a week ago. Found that her eyes continued to search around the club night after night, searching for a beautiful golden blonde with intense ice blue eyes.

This was becoming a bit pathetic really.

She had spent part of a single evening eye flirting with a woman, who claimed her name was Gail, and had a single dance with her that spanned maybe all of five minutes, yet she couldn't get her out of her head.

She had thought everything was going fine, more than fine really, she thought it was going great. She was willing to admit that she was more than a little shocked when Gail came over to her, and asked for a dance. So shocked in fact that she was unable to form a response and simply followed when the other woman took her out to the dance floor.

Something had happened to her and instinct just sort of took over. Without even realizing it her hands had settled low on Gail's hips and she pulled the blonde in close. Gail herself had seemed a little surprised and spun herself around her so backside pressed into Holly's front.

Again instinct took over and she once again allowed her hands to settle on Gail's hips, and continued to pull her close so impossibly close. Holly found her hips swaying to the beat of the music, encouraging the beautiful blonde's hips to match her rhythm.

She felt Gail's head fall back to her shoulder as she seemed to get lost in the dance. Her breath puffed out against Gail's neck and she found herself getting completely lost in the dance as well.

Holly couldn't help but notice that Gail smelled of jasmine and vanilla. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face at the sweet spot on Gail's neck, where the scent seemed to be radiating from and take it deep into her lungs. She was in a battle of control, a battle she had discovered she was quickly losing.

When Gail's nails scrapped acrossed the denim of her thighs, it was all she could do not to let out a groan as she tried to pull the other woman even closer, she wanted no space between the two of them. It should have freaked her out that she suddenly had no inhibitions but it didn't. For whatever reason, however cliché that it sounded, dancing with Gail just felt right, like they were made for each other, they fit together so perfectly.

The dance continued on for a few more minutes, or seconds, hell it could have been years and Holly wouldn't have been able to tell any different. She felt as part of Gail's shirt rode up, exposing a patch of hot flesh just above her hipbone. Holly couldn't have stopped herself from touching that spot even if she tried, and let's face it there was no way she was going to try to stop.

Gail had spun herself back around and the two women were now facing each other. Chocolate brown eyes locking on to ice blue ones. Holly nearly moaned; her knees going weak when Gail's thigh slipped in between her own and the two of them began a very slow and very sensual grind against one another.

Holly couldn't stop it any more, couldn't keep back the gasp that tore its way out of her throat when Gail's thigh grinded against her core and just the right angle. Gail suddenly stopped the instant the gasp left Holly's mouth. She pushed herself away, thanked Holly for the dance, and disappeared into the crowd.

After the dance had ended and Gail had literally disappeared into the night, Holly was left confused and so very aroused. Her body radiating an intense heat and she knew she needed to cool off, she needed fresh air, or an ice cold shower, something, anything.

After flicking her friends a brief goodbye Holly had found herself threading through the club towards the exit. Her eyes searching the club on her way out, but she didn't even see the slightest glimpse of the blonde.

She had hitched a ride to the Penny with Lisa and had to hail a cab to get home. She couldn't help but being antsy in the back seat of the taxi, the dance still fresh on her mind, the sounds and scents still invading her. She needed to calm down, but at the same time she just needed some relief.

After arriving home Holly headed straight to her bathroom, pulling off her clothing as she went, a trail of discarded clothes leading from the front door inward. She was naked before she even made it to the bathroom.

Quickly she adjusted the temperature of the water, making it as cold as she could stand it, hoping it would help in cooling off her skin that was still heated with her arousal. It had never been like this for her before. No one had ever made her body react so quickly.

After a few minutes under the cold cascading water, she knew it wasn't going to be enough, not when her mind kept floating back to that dance. She wanted to stop, didn't want to keep reminding herself of the way the other woman had made her feel, but she simply couldn't.

She soon found her fingers fluttering over to the pulse point of her own neck, which was the sweet spot on Gail that she just wanted to submerge in. Her fingers continued their dance downwards, coasting around the swell of her breast, down to the tautness of her stomach, and downward still.

She had been in no state to tease herself any more, was already so far on the edge. Her fingers parted her wet folds, and she knew it was more than just the shower water she found there. Slipping a finger inside her own heat it only took a few moments to bring herself off, Gail and their dance together at the forefront of her mind.

She had gotten out of the shower and dressed, pulled herself into bed and knew she had to go back to the Penny the next day, had to try and find Gail.

So she found herself back at the Penny every night, just hoping she could find Gail. She wanted to at the very least talk to the other woman. But of course she had been unsuccessful and found herself feeling a fool.

* * *

Gail felt heart cried out for Holly as she watched the brunette drag herself back to the Black Penny night after night after night for a week straight. She knew what Holly was doing, knew Holly was looking for her, but she knew this time she had to stay put.

She had fucked up her assignment enough as it was just flirting with Holly, than they had that dance together, that perfect sensual dance. Yeah she took a running leap over that line her job had clearly drawn up.

She watched from the shadows as Holly's eyes danced around the club night after night for hours looking for her, before giving up and going home. Part of her wanted to tell Holly to stop, to go back to her studies that she was now obviously ignoring, but she knew she couldn't show herself.

Her group of friends seemed happy that she was going out with them every night, even though she still did nothing but sit at that one exact table she had sat at last week. Lisa tried to encourage her to drink, or to dance, but Holly always shook her head no, and continued to watch the crowd.

Gail frowned as a punk looking guy made his way from one side of the club over to Holly. His cocksure grin and the way he walked spoke volumes to Gail, he was thinking he was going to take Holly home and get laid.

* * *

"Hey there sweet thing." A gravely male voice reached Holly's ears as her eyes continued to search the club.

'_Sweet thing?' _Holly rolled her eyes risking half a glance back at the guy, seriously who used a pick up line like that? Oh obviously this guy did.

"You seem to be looking for someone." He said with a lecherous grin, pushing a lock of greasy green hair from his eyes. "How about I be that someone?"

Holly couldn't stop the shudder that rocked her body. "Um no thank you, I'm actually waiting for a friend." She lied, she knew it was a lie but this guy didn't need to know it.

"Come on sweet thing, that's a lie and we both know it. I have seen you in here every night this week, you aint waiting for a friend."

_Shit _Holly grumbled to herself. Ok so he saw through her lie she could still blow him off she was sure of it.

"Just come home with me sweet thing, I will make you forget all about whoever you are searching for." The guy said as he adjusted his crotch in his pants.

'_Oh God that's disgusting.' _Holly groaned internally. She actually thought she was going to be sick now.

"Seriously I am just waiting on a friend." Holly tried her lie one more time.

"And I told you I know that's a lie." The guy said as he placed his hand on Holly shoulder, pulling her towards him, while she tried to pull back.

"I think she has stated that she isn't interested." A smoky female voice said suddenly, one that Holly had only heard once but had haunted her dreams for days.

"Gail?" Holly asked on a whisper.

"What do you know?" The punk asked, his hand still on Holly's shoulder attempting to pull her closer. It only made Gail see red.

"She is giving you the brush off kid." Gail said hotly, trying her hardest to keep her anger in check.

"Why don't you just fuck off so sweet thing and I can get to know each other better." The guy said, his hand slowly traveling up Holly's arm towards her face, even as she jerked away.

Gail was on him in an instant, pulling the hand away from Holly's face and twisting roughly back behind his body. She knew she was using more force than necessary, but this guy just had a way of pissing her off. Just a little more force and she would be able to dislocate his shoulder.

"You are going to apologize to this nice woman for being such a creep and then you are going to go the fuck away." Gail snarled.

"What the fuck? You bitch!" The guy cried out.

Gail continued to wrench his arm back, and using her free hand she slammed his face down into the table. She was done playing games with this cocky prick. "Now!" She growled.

"Oww, fuck ok!" He whined. Gail still not letting up the pressure on his arm, her other had was partially covering his face that was now flat against the table. "Fuck I'm sorry, damn it, I'll leave now."

Gail held him there a moment longer making sure he got the point before letting him up. She had half expected him to try and fight back, but his eyes stated that he knew he would lose in a fight against Gail. His ego was bruised enough as is, he didn't needed it permanently damaged by taking an ass kicking by a woman who looked like she would be a model.

"Crazy bitch." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his shoulder and wandered off.

Turning back, Gail was met with the shocked expression of Holly. "I should go now." Gail said with a nod as she turned to leave. She had meant to stay hidden but with that punk harassing Holly she knew it was impossible.

"Wait!" Holly barked out suddenly, her voice a near squawk, as she grabbed Gail around the wrist. "Let me buy you a drink as, you know, as thanks for dealing with that guy."

"I'm not drinking tonight." Gail stated. Part of her hopped Holly would drop it and allow her to slip away back into the shadows and back to watching from a distance, but another part of her, a larger part hoped this nerdy college student was a little more persistent.

"Umm coffee then?" Holly asked. "I know of a nice coffee shop not too far from here that is open almost all night."

Gail gave a heavy sigh, no longer fighting with what she should do, what her joke was telling her she needed to do. She no longer wanted to fight being drawn towards Holly. "Ok yeah sure."

"Yeah?" Holly asked with a big smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there you have it, chapter 4. You know I was shocked beyond belief when this reached over 100 followers. You guys are so great reading this. I love you all it makes me smile to know you are enjoying it. I know this wasn't too long, longer chapters will come in the future I promise.**


End file.
